Snow Palace
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Istana itu berwarna putih dan berkabut, penghuninya juga memakai bahasa aneh. penampilannya mereka seperti seorang putri dan pangeran. sangat menawan. Dimana ini sebenarnya? Kenapa semuanya bernuansa putih. RnR? Ch.4 Updated...
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuTema dan SakuSasu

Dont like dont read

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **...Snow Palace...** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ini adalah akhir bulan Desember, itu artinya salju akan turun. Hal yang paling dinantikan dan disukainya. Dia adalah pencinta salju. Menurutnya salju itu indah, bagus dan bersih. Salju itu juga seperti kapas, Lembut dan melayang bila tertiup angin. Dia sangat senang melihat jalanan yang memutih, pepohonan yang tanpa daun akan berhiaskan tumpukan salju, dan hawa dinginnya -fyuh- terasa di tubuh. Saat itulah dunia seakan berada pada negeri dongeng yang berwarna putih. Benar-benar cantik.

Bahkan karena suka banget dengan salju, di usianya yang sekarang menginjak 23 tahun, dia tetap suka bermain salju. Dia juga tidak malu untuk membuat boneka salju, saling lempar bola salju sama anak tetangga, dan yang paling parah dia masih suka memakan salju, meski rasanya hampir sama saja dengan es tanpa rasa, hambar seperti air biasa, tapi, menurutnya rasanya sangat enak dan sejuk. Pacarnya Shikamaru serta kedua adiknya Garra dan Kankuro hanya bisa berlapang dada melihat tingkahnya yang kembali seperti anak kecil lagi bila bertemu salju.

"Hei Temari berhentilah memakan salju-salju itu. Kau tidak malu dilihatin orang?"

"Kenapa harus malu. Aku suka kok."

"Tapi kau itu sudah dewasa Temari, kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Shikamaru, berhentilah selalu melarangku."

"Aku tidak melarangmu aku cuma..."

"Cuma apa? Malu?

"Bukan begitu."

"Ah sudahlah. Aku capek dengan semua keluhanmu Shika. Ya sudah aku pulang duluan, tidak usah mengantarku."

"Hei, kau marah?"

"Sudahlah kau pulang sana. Bukankah kau malu berjalan denganku," sahut Temari datar sambil berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Hei! TEMARI TUNGGU!" teriak Shikamaru sambil mengejar Temari.

Tapi Temari malah mempercepat larinya dan segera bersembunyi di sebuah gang yang sempit. Temari mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk mengintip apakah Shikamaru sudah mendekat dan,

**DRAP...DRAP...DRAP...**

Suara langkah sepatu Shikamaru yang berlari melewati tempat persembunyian Temari sambil mengumandangkan namanya.

"TEMARI! Hei, aku minta maaf. Heran kenapa larinya cepat sekali."

"Hehehe, rasain. Emang enak. kesal deh Selalu sok melarangku."

Setelah tubuh Shikamaru sudah tak terlihat lagi, Temari segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota yang dipenuhi salju. Sesekali ditangkapnya beberapa salju yang turun dengan mulutnya. Menari-nari di tengah jalan dengan dihiasi butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

"Hm, sangat menyenangkan. Oh iya, apa Shika tadi sudah sampai ke rumah ya? Hm, mungkin saja dia sudah sampai. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Temari segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Ada yang berbeda sekarang, suhu udara bertambah dingin. Dan entah kenapa jalanan sangat sepi tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat. Toko-toko yang tadinya bertuliskan open sekarang sudah bertuliskan _close_.

"Kenapa udaranya bertambah dingin, lain sekali dari yang tadi. Dan kenapa sangat sepi ya? Kemana semua orang tadi? Hm, mungkin semua orang terlalu malas untuk keluar dari rumah karena udara dingin ini," ujar Temari sambil merapatkan jaket berwarna kuning dan syalnya.

Meski sangat heran dengan perubahan seketika dari kotanya. Temari tetap menyusuri jalanan yang sepi itu sendirian. Terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mengetuk sebuah toko dan menumpang sejenak untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya tapi segera diurungkannya niatnya itu, dia merasa harus pulang sesegera mungkin agar Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kankuro tidak khawatir dengannya. Semakin lama berjalan semakin dingin saja yang dirasakannya. Dia merasa jaket, baju panas, syal, sarung tangan, celana dan semua pelindung tubuhnya dari dingin sama sekali tidak membantu membuat tubuhnya hangat malah dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya akan segera membeku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergemuruh di belakangnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, alangkahnya terkejutnya Temari dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah badai salju yang besar mendekatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Shikamaru segera mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Sabaku.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Hei Temari, buka pintunya."

"Sebentar."

**Ceklek...**

"Kau kenapa Shika? Ayo masuk dulu. Loh, mana _nee-chan_? Bukannya kalian tadi pergi berdua?" tanya Kankuro sambil celingukan mencari sosok Temari.

"Justru itu aku kemari. Apa Temari sudah pulang?"

"Dia belum pulang. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Ya seperti itulah. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya bertengkar. Aku Cuma melarangnya untuk tidak..."

"Memakan salju? Padahal kau sudah tahu kalau _nee-chan_ itu paling benci dilarang memakan salju."

"Iya, aku lupa."

"Coba kau telepon saja ."

"Tidak aktif. Sepertinya dia sengaja menon-aktifkan ponselnya."

**Tiba-tiba...**

"Aku pulang."

"Ah Gaara kau pulang cepat ternyata, kupikir kau lembur. Gantilah baju dulu nanti akan kusiapkan coklat panas untukmu."

"Terima kasih _nii-san_. Loh ada Shika. Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja. Apa di jalan tadi kau bertemu Temari?"

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kenapa? kalian bertengkar lagi ya?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Ya sudah aku masuk dulu mau ganti baju."

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti. Dan ketakutan melandanya, terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

"Gaara kau kenapa?"

"Benarkah _nee-chan_ sekarang berada di luar?" suara Gaara terdengar bergetar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia sekarang berada di _mall_ atau toko. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Badai. Akan ada badai salju. Di Tv tadi telah diberitakan. Itulah kenapa aku pulang cepat hari ini."

"APAAA!" teriak Shika dan Kankuro bersamaan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hei Shika, kau mau kemana?" cegah Kankuro.

"Mencari Temari."

"Jangan, sebentar lagi badai akan datang. Aku yakin Temari sekarang mungkin sudah berlindung disuatu tempat," ujar Gaara sambil menutup pintu.

"Tapi Gaara aku..."

Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, di luar ternyata sudah mengalami badai salju yang besar. Shikamaru pun duduk kembali dan berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di otaknya. Kalau seandainya salah satu dipikirannya itu menjadi nyata, dia pasti akan mengutuki dirinya yang telah membuat kekasih tercintanya itu celaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

Akhirnya cerita kedua ku selesai juga.

Ch.1 masih sedikit, nanti aku akan usahakan di ch.2 isinya panjang.

Review please!

Bila sudah mereview fic. gaje saya ini, saya harap para readers mau juga mereview fic gaje saya yang berjudul **I'm not a children**. (promosi)

hahaha...

C.u next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa asing...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuTema dan SakuSasu

Dont like dont read.

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **...Snow Palace...** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Bola mata hijaunya yang pekat itu mencoba mengenali dimana dia sekarang berada. Didapatinya dirinya sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang berwarna putih, kasurnya yang juga berwarna putih sangat empuk dan lembut seperti bulu domba. Matanya yang menatap ke atas, melihat atap ruangan itu yang seperti transparan dan membuatnya bisa melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Benar-benar indah.

Temari mencoba untuk duduk tapi kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, ditariknya bantal putih yang dihiasi dengan rajutan sebuah istana putih yang ada di sebelahnya, ditegakkannya dan dijadikannya tumpuan untuk punggungnya. Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Kamar ini sangat besar dan luas. Lantainya putih bersih dan mengkilap, jendelanya yang seperti terbuat dari lempengan es terlihat berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu kristal yang juga seperti terbuat dari es, dindingnya berwarna putih tak terkecuali juga perabotan yang ada di dalam ruangan ini pun berwarna putih seperti salju. Semuanya serba putih.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa nuansanya putih semua? Apa di rumah sakit ya? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mati?"

Dibukanya selimut putih berenda yang menutupi tubuhnya itu, alangkah terkejutnya Temari melihat penampilannya, sekarang dia tidak lagi memakai semua pakaian hangat yang dipakainya tadi, juga bukan memakai pakaian pasien melainkan sebuah gaun tidur yang berwarna putih seperti salju, sangat lembut dan halus.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana semua pakaianku? Sebenarnya ada dimana aku ini?"

Entah kenapa Temari merasa dia seperti berada di sebuah kamar yang terbuat dari salju dan es. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ketukan yang lembut terdengar dari pintu yang sepertinya terbuat dari es padat dengan hiasan pahatan istana putih yang sama dengan di bantal tadi. Istana itu bila diperhatikan seperti terbuat dari salju dan es. Warnanya putih dan berkabut. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi dengan diiringi oleh suara wanita.

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"_**Me syncho**__**̱**__**reíte kyría, an nearí**__**̱**__** kopéla xýpnios? An i**__**̱**__** kyría eíche méchri epitrépste, mou na to na exetásei ti**__**̱**__**n kyría peristáseis**_**.** (Permisi nona apakah nona sudah bangun? Kalau nona sudah bangun, izinkan saya masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan nona.)"

_'What? Bahasa planet mana itu?'_ batin Temari sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Selang beberapa detik suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_**Despoinís? Entáxei tha páo**__**̱**__**.**_ (Nona? Baiklah saya akan masuk.)"

**GREEE****EK...**

Pintu yang seperti terbuat dari es itu bergeser ke kanan. Lalu tampaklah seorang wanita berambut coklat yang disanggul rendah dengan pakaian seperti pelayan yang berwarna putih dan memiliki kulit putih sedang tersenyum padanya. Pelayan wanita itu membawa kereta dorong yang juga bernuansa putih. Lalu diletakkannya kereta dorong itu di kanan tempat tidur.

"_**To ónomá mou Kin. Eímai tó**__**̱**__**ra eínai mia ypi**__**̱**__**rétria. Kai poios to ónoma kyría?**_ (Perkenalkan nama saya Kin. Saya sekarang adalah pelayan nona. Dan siapa nama nona?)"

"Maaf siapa kamu? Saya tidak mengerti bahasamu? _Can you speak English or Japanese_?"

"_**Syngnó**__**̱**__**mi**__**̱**__**, kyríes milí**__**̱**__**soume gia ti?**_ (Maaf, nona membicarakan apa?)"

"Maaf mbak, saya itu tidak mengerti apa yang mbak bicarakan. Sebenarnya ini dimana mbak? Tolong jelaskan ke saya."

"_**Ti mia kyría miláme?**_ _**Den katalavaíno**__**̱**__** ti**__**̱**__**n kyría.**_ (Apa yang nona bicarakan? Saya tidak mengerti nona.)"

"Aduh. Kau ini dari planet mana sih? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"_**Tha éprepe na po**__**̱**__** ti**__**̱**__**n prinkípissa Sakura pró**__**̱**__**ta,**_ (Sebaiknya aku memberitahu putri Sakura dulu,)" wanita itu berbicara sendiri lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Temari.

"Hei kau mau kemana? Hei jangan tinggalkan aku. Aduh kepalaku."

**GREEEEK...**

Pintu yang seperti terbuat dari es itu menutup, menampilkan pahatan sebuah istana yang terbuat dari salju itu kembali. Temari memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Dia benar-benar bingung dan ketakutan. Seingatnya dia diterjang oleh badai salju, ketika itu dia merasa tubuhnya seperti dihujani oleh seribu bola salju dan lama-kelamaan kesadarannya hilang. Dan ketika sadar, dia sekarang berada di tempat yang tidak jelas begini dengan orang asing. Apa dia diculik? Tapi, ruangan ini tidak seperti gudang penyanderaan dan juga wanita tadi kelihatan ramah. Sebenarnya dia berada dimana. Kenapa tempat ini dan semua perabotan yang ada bernuansa putih, bahkan wanita tadi saja serba putih meski rambutnya saja yang berwarna coklat, bahasanya juga asing.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku rindu rumah, Gaara, Kankuro dan Shikamaru. Seandainya aku tidak pura-pura marah dan berlari meninggalkannya, mungkin sekarang aku masih bersamanya. Shikamaru, tolong jemput aku," Temari berkata lirih.

Tiba-tiba,

**GREEEEK...**

Pintu itu terbuka lagi, menampilkan sosok wanita yang berambut coklat tadi dengan seorang wanita yang berambut _pink_. Penampilan sosok wanita ini terlihat jauh berbeda dengan wanita pertama yang menemuinya. Dia mengenakan gaun putih yang indah tanpa lengan, gaunnya dihiasi dengan taburan berlian dan permata yang menyerupai butiran-butiran salju. Rambutnya digerai sampai sebatas bahu, dihiasi sebuah mahkota kecil yang juga berwarna putih. Warna matanya sama dengannya, berwarna hijau. Tapi, miliknya lebih pekat kalau milik wanita itu bening. Yang membuat Temari takjub adalah kulitnya yang putih bersih seperti terbuat dari salju. Begitu indah dan menawan.

"_**Pó**__**̱**__**s eíste?**_ (Bagaimana keadaanmu?)" wanita berambut _pink_ itu menyapanya.

"Aduh. Kalian ini ngomong apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"_**Dikaiologoún ti**__**̱**__**n prinkípissa, míli**__**̱**__**se mia xéni**__**̱**__** gló**__**̱**__**ssa,**_ (Benarkan tuan putri, dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing,)" wanita berambut coklat itu berbicara dengan wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

"_**Écheis díkio. Den katalavaíno**__**̱**__** ti**__**̱**__** gló**__**̱**__**ssa se óla ta.**_ (Kau benar. Bahasanya sama sekali tidak kumengerti.)"

"Hei kalian berdua jangan mengabaikan aku! Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini? Cepat jelaskan!" bentak Temari.

"_**Eínai af**__**̱**__**tós thymo**__**̱**__**ménos? **_(Apa dia marah?)"

"_**Ótan parati**__**̱**__**reítai apó ti**__**̱**__**n ékfrasi**__**̱**__** kai ton tóno, faínetai óti nai prinkípissa.**_ (Kalau dilihat dari ekspresi dan nadanya, sepertinya iya putri.)"

"Mungkin kalian adalah makhluk planet yang menculikku ya? Aku mohon lepaskan aku," Temari turun dari ranjang dan berlutut memohon-mohon sambil menangis. Keduanya semakin heran dengan Temari. Mereka berusaha mendiamkan Temari.

"_**Geia sou den klaíne. Ach giatís' apodeichtheí af**__**̱**__**tó ton trópo?**_ (Hei jangan menangis. Aduh kenapa jadi begini?)"

"_**Miss sio**__**̱**__**pí**__**̱**__** den klaíne. **__**Pes to se éna méros ekeí pou ponáei.**_ (Nona diamlah jangan menangis. Beritahu bagian mana yang sakit?)"

Tiba-tiba,

"_**Ti eínai af**__**̱**__**tó to?**_ (Ada apa ini?)"

Suara bernada datar itu mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Ketiganya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang juga memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Pakaiannya indah seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Kulitnya juga putih bersih seperti salju sama dengan warna kulit wanita berambut pink tadi. Rambutnya hitam senada dengan warna matanya yang kelam dan tajam. Wajahnya juga tampan, kalau dilihat dari perawakannya dia adalah sosok yang angkuh juga dingin. Di belakangnya ada tiga pria yang sepertinya sedang mengawalnya.

"_**Sasuke? Aplá tromáxei.**_ (Sasuke? Kau mengagetkanku saja.)"

"_**Me filikoús chairetismoús ev**__**̱**__**genés,**_ (Hormat saya yang mulia,)" ujar wanita berambut coklat itu sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"_**Sas ákousa na vretheí kápoios pou lipothými**__**̱**__**se sti**__**̱**__**n periochí**__**̱**__** to**__**̱**__**n synóro**__**̱**__**n. Eínai alí**__**̱**__**theia af**__**̱**__**tó?**_ (Ku dengar kau menemukan orang yang pingsan di daerah perbatasan. Benarkah itu?)" ujar pria itu berbicara dengan wanita berambut _pink_.

"_**Nai, af**__**̱**__**tó eínai to éna.**_ (Iya, ini orangnya.)"

Bola mata hitam itu berpaling menatap Temari. Entah kenapa ketika ditatapnya tubuh Temari lemas seketika. Tubuhnya kaku, rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi setelah pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya, tubuhnya normal kembali. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa tatapannya bisa membuat tubuhnya begini?

"_**Den eínai to chióni allá to anthró**__**̱**__**pino katoíko**__**̱**__**n ti**__**̱**__**s gi**__**̱**__**s.**_ (Dia bukan penduduk negeri salju tapi manusia.)"

"_**Anthró**__**̱**__**pina.**_ (Manusia?)"

"_**Nai. Epeis to chró**__**̱**__**ma tou dérmatos tou?**_ (Iya. Kau lihat warna kulitnya?)"

"_**Pále roz - lef**__**̱**__**kó chró**__**̱**__**ma den eínai san emás.**_ (Warnanya putih merona tidak pucat seperti kita.)"

"_**To aíma tous eínai kókkino den eínai áspro san emás. **__**Af**__**̱**__**tó eínai pou kánei to áspro dérma erythi**__**̱**__**mató**__**̱**__**di**__**̱**__**. **_(Darah mereka berwarna merah tidak putih seperti kita. Itu yang membuat kulitnya putih merona.)"

"_**O**__**̱**__**. Vgázei ti**__**̱**__**n anthró**__**̱**__**pini**__**̱**__** morfí**__**̱**__** me móno mas poreía to**__**̱**__**n diafóro**__**̱**__**n aímatos.**_ (Oh. Ternyata bentuk manusia sama dengan kita hanya darahnya saja yang berbeda.)"

"Hei kalian membicarakan aku ya? Atau jangan-jangan kalian mau memakanku ya? Aduh jangan dong. Aku mohon kasihani aku," Temari kembali memohon dan memelas.

"_**Eíp**__**e ó, ti.**_ (Dia bilang apa?)"

"_**Epísi**__**̱**__**s, den xéro**__**̱**__**.**_ (Aku juga tidak tahu.)"

"_**Thoryvó**__**̱**__**di**__**̱**__**s. **_(Berisik.)"

Setelah mendengar kata itu, Temari langsung pingsan. Sebelum tubuhnya ambruk mencium lantai, wanita berambut coklat yang berdiri di sampingnya segera menangkap tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuh Temari ke pangkuannya.

"_**Échete ton mageméni**__**̱**__** .**_ (Kau menyihirnya?)" tanya gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"_**Í**__**̱**__**tan polý thoryvó**__**̱**__**deis. **_(Dia gadis yang sangat berisik.)"

Tiba-tiba dari telapak tangan pria itu keluar butiran-butiran salju yang langsung menyelimuti dan mengangkat tubuh Temari yang tergeletak pingsan di pangkuan wanita berambut coklat itu melayang ke udara.

"_**Thélete na férei gýro**__**̱**__**?**_ (Mau dibawa kemana?)" wanita berambut _pink_ itu kembali bertanya.

"_**Tha ton eaf**__**̱**__**tó sas. **_(Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri.)"

"_**Dó**__**̱**__**sate to zéstama chápi ?**_ (Apa kau memberikan pil penghangat?)"

"_**Nai.**_ _**I ótan vrí**__**̱**__**ka, to só**__**̱**__**ma ti**__**̱**__**s schedón katepsygména kai gínetai ble. Giatí?**_ (Iya. Soalnya ketika aku menemukannya, tubuhnya hampir membeku dan membiru. Kenapa?)"

"_**An den to dó**__**̱**__**sei, tha boroúse tó**__**̱**__**ra na eínai nekrós.**_ (Kalau kau tidak memberikannya, dia mungkin sekarang sudah mati.)"

"_**Giatí symvaínei af**__**̱**__**tó?**_ (Kenapa bisa begitu?)"

"_**Giatí eínai anthró**__**̱**__**pina. O ánthro**__**̱**__**pos den tha statheí sti**__**̱**__** chó**__**̱**__**ra mas. Egó**__**̱**__** o ídios epísi**__**̱**__**s anaro**__**̱**__**tiémai, giatí échei párei na érthei edó**__**̱**__**.**_ (Karena dia manusia. Manusia tidak akan tahan berada di dalam negeri kita. Aku sendiri juga heran, kenapa dia bisa sampai kesini.)"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu dikediaman Sabaku. Tampaklah 3 orang pria yang sedang duduk termenung di ruang tamu. Wajah mereka yang tampak muram, mata yang terlihat sayu dan lingkar hitam yang menghiasi bagian bawah mata ketiganya. Sepertinya mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu dengan terjaga semalaman. Laki-laki yang berambut merah membuka suara memecah keheningan yang meliputi mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? _Nee-chan_ dari kemarin tidak pulang-pulang."

"Sepertinya badai sudah berhenti. Aku akan keluar untuk mencarinya," Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jangan dulu. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Lagipula anginnya masih bertiup dengan kencang," cegah Kankuro sambil menunjuk ke jendela.

"Tapi, dia sudah semalaman di luar sana. Kita tidak tahu dia selamat atau tidak," Shikamaru protes.

"Buang pikiran burukmu jauh-jauh. Aku yakin _nee-chan_ pasti selamat."

Shikamaru kembali terduduk lesu. Matanya kembali menerawang ke luar jendela. Angin yang bertiup dengan kencang membuat hatinya yang sudah tidak tenang semakin bertambah menjadi tidak tenang.

_'Temari kau pasti selamat. Aku yakin kau pasti sedang berlindung di suatu tempat sekarang. Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan menjemputmu. Kalau kita bertemu, aku janji tidak akan melarangmu memakan salju lagi. Oleh karena itu, berjanjilah setia menungguku untuk menjemputmu,'_ gumam Shikamaru gelisah sambil terus menatap ke luar.

Gaara mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya. Ternyata semua acara TV sedang membahas badai salju. Ketika Gaara hendak mematikan TV, Kankuro mencegahnya.

"Hei jangan dimatikan. Mungkin ada berita tentang _nee-chan_."

Mata ketiganya segera fokus menghadap ke TV. Telinga mereka terus menangkap setiap berita yang disampaikan oleh reporter.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Shizune. Saya disini akan melaporkan perkembangan badai salju yang terjadi kemarin. Seperti pemirsa lihat disini, ada beberapa rumah yang roboh dan tertimbun salju. Dari badai salju ini hanya terdapat 1 korban jiwa. Tapi, sayangnya jasad korban itu belum ditemukan. Menurut beberapa saksi yang melihatnya, korban yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah jalan dan ketika itulah tubuhnya dihantam badai salju dan hilang seperti tertelan oleh badai salju tersebut. Menurut para saksi gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang sebahu, berkulit putih, memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau, tingginya sekitar 165 an, menggunakan jaket berwarna kuning dan celana warna hitam. Bagi pemirsa yang merasa mengenali ciri-ciri korban segera hubungi polisi untuk membantu pencarian jasadnya dan memberikan keterangan."

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kankuro tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar oleh mereka. Badan mereka lemas seketika.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Ciri-cirinya sama dengan Temari."

"Ja-jadi be-benar i-itu _nee-chan_," Gaara berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ini pasti salah. Itu bukan _nee-chan_. Aku yakin itu," Kankuro berusaha menjauhkan pikiran buruknya.

"TIDAAAAK!" Shikamaru berteriak histeris.

"Shikamaru tenanglah," Kankuro berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru.

"Mana bisa aku tenang. Temari meninggal karena aku. Dia meninggal karena aku. Di-dia me-meninggal karena aku. KARENA AKU!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kankuro.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku yakin _nee-chan_ pasti selamat."

"Selamat apanya? Ciri-ciri wanita itu sama dengan Temari. Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini ketika kakak perempuanmu dikabarkan tewas?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Menangis dan berteriak? Tenanglah dulu. Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi. Jasad wanita itu belum ditemukan. Jadi ada kemungkinan _nee-chan_ masih hidup."

"Aku harap ucapanmu itu benar Kankuro. Sekarang ayo kita melapor ke polisi."

"Baiklah," ujar Kankuro.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa Gaara? Kita harus cepat."

"Semalam aku bermimpi, _nee-chan_ pulang kerumah. Mukanya pucat sekali. Lalu dia memelukku. Tubuhnya dingin sekali. Dia menangis, setelah melepaskan pelukannya _nee-chan_ mengucapkan _("Gaara, nee-chan sayang padamu. Hiduplah dengan baik. Sampaikan juga salam nee-chan untuk Kankuro. Katakan padanya kalau nee-chan sayang padanya, jangan suka tidur malam lagi. Dan untuk Shikamaru, bilang padanya kalau nee-chan sangat mencintainya. Jangan ganti posisi nee-chan dengan wanita lain dalam hatinya. Meskipun dia sudah menemukan pengganti nee-chan, jangan lupakan nee-chan. Dan maafkan nee-chan kalau selama ini, nee-chan tidak menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kalian. Selamat tinggal jangan bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi.")_ setelah mengatakan semua itu tubuh nee-chan menghilang dengan badai salju yang membawanya," Gaara berujar dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tak pelak lagi, air mata Shikamaru dan Kankuro mengalir dengan deras. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara bermimpi seperti itu. Mimpi itu seperti roh Temari yang mendatangi Gaara dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya kepada mereka.

_'Tidak mungkin. Itu hanya mimpi. Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan? Kenapa? Padahal aku akan menjemputmu. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Kenapa Temari? Kenapa? Kau tega padaku. Aku janji tidak akan melarangmu lagi. Aku janji. Tapi, kumohon jangan pergi. Tuhan! Kumohon semoga itu bukan dia._..._

**BRUK!**

"Shikamaru!" Kankuro berteriak panik melihat tubuh Shikamaru lunglai ke sofa.

"Hei Shika bangunlah," Gaara berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

_..._Bila benar kau telah pergi dari dunia ini. Ku mohon bawalah aku bersamamu. Kau tahu? Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus mencari penggantimu. Karena hanya kau bidadari dalam hatiku.'_

"Shikamaru. Hei bangunlah. Hei..."

"_Nii-san_, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah. Kau jaga dia. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil."

Kankuro segera berlari menuju garasi. Gaara membaringkan Shikamaru di _sofa_, matanya menerawang ke luar jendela.

"_Nee-chan_ jangan pergi," ujarnya dengan lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

**NB: Bahasa negeri saljunya aku pakai bahasa Yunani. ****Hehehe...biar kayak berada ditempat lain gitu.**

Thanks to :  
Takana Nara  
Sasa  
scRlet  
Gui gui  
Simba chan  
Min Cha  
nadeshiko ama  
Itazakina  
Suna Princess  
Ericka  
EMmA ShiKaTeMa  
LiQiu Lollipop  
cherliona yuri  
MaCan  
SasuTema  
Kagome Sabaku  
Hakabana-chan  
Gillian Chung-re re  
Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki  
Yuzu  
Hello Kitty cute

Thanks sekali lagi buat para senpai and silent readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR fic. Ku yang gaje ini.

Fiuh!  
Seneng deh akhirnya chapter 2 nya selesai juga.  
Maaf ya aku apdetnya lama banget.  
Maklum lagi sibuk. (Enggak nanya!)  
Gimana? Pasti tambah gaje...  
maaf ya...  
Hohoho!

RnR Please...  
C.U next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa asing...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuTema, SasuSaku, etc

Dont like dont read.

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **...Snow Palace...** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek...**

"Bagaimana dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kankuro panik.

"Iya, dia hanya kelelahan saja. Untuk sementara waktu biarkan dia istirahat dulu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dok."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Sepeninggal dokter berambut hitam itu, Kankuro langsung terduduk lesu di lantai. Gaara langsung membantunya berdiri, mendudukannya di kursi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya itu _nee-chan_."

"Aku juga, sebaiknya kita segera ke kantor polisi."

"Iya, tapi Shikamaru bagaimana?"

**Brak!**

Gaara dan Kankuro langsung terlonjak kaget. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir satu yang mengenakan pakaian pasien sedang berlari menjauh.

"Itu," tunjuk Kankuro sambil berusaha mengingat, tapi belum sempat menyebutkan, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya untuk mengejar makhluk yang sudah berlari menjauh itu.

_'Temari tunggu aku, aku pasti akan menemukanmu,'_ batin Shikamaru lirih sambil terus berlari menuju pintu keluar Rumah Sakit.

"Hei Shikamaru tunggu!" teriak Kankuro pada Shikamaru yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam taksi. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kankuro, dia malah menyuruh sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya untuk segera tancap gas.

Kankuro langsung menyetop taksi dan segera menyuruh sopirnya untuk tancap gas, menyusul taksi yang membawa Shikamaru.

"Dia itu bodoh sekali sih."

"Sudahlah _nii-san_, tenanglah."

Taksi yang membawa Shikamaru berhenti di tempat dimana Temari dikabarkan hilang. Shikamaru berteriak sekuat tenaga mengumandangkan nama kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada sahutan, semua orang yang ada memandang iba pada Shikamaru. Mereka yakin Shikamaru pasti adalah keluarga korban badai salju kemarin.

Shikamaru berlari menyusuri jalanan yang dilaluinya dengan Temari, berharap menemukan petunjuk, tapi semuanya mengecewakan. Gadis itu hilang tanpa jejak.

"Breng*sek! Badai sialan! Kenapa kau ambil orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku? Kenapa? Temari! Jawab aku!" teriak Shikamaru sambil terus mengitari tempat hilangnya Temari.

Pemuda itu kelelahan, dia terduduk di trotoar sambil menutup wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Shikamaru menoleh, dilihatnya Kankuro dan Gaara sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_? Kau itu masih sakit," omel Kankuro.

"Kalian jangan ganggu aku. Biarkan aku sendiri," sahut shikamaru datar.

"Tenanglah Shika, jangan seperti ini. Kau harus memulihkan kekuatanmu agar bisa mencari _nee-chan_. Ayo kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku sehat Gaara, biarkan aku mencari Temari sekarang."

"Baiklah, kita cari _nee-chan_ sekarang, tapi kita harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit dulu untuk mengambil mobil," ujar Kankuro mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Temari melayang perlahan menyusuri lorong istana, mengikuti arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura merasa ada yang ganjil dari pangeran keempat itu, pangeran satu ini memang suka berbuat ulah, bisa dibilang dia adalah pangeran yang paling badung dari ketiga pangeran lainnya. Maklumlah dia itu pangeran bungsu, apalagi raja Fukagu dan ratu Mikoto juga selalu menuruti keinginannya begitupun juga dengan ketiga kakaknya, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mau menang sendiri juga sombong.

Sakura memperhatikan pintu yang berada diperhentian terakhir lorong yang mereka lewati. Bukankah itu pintu kediaman peri salju. Untuk apa Sasuke kesini. Sebenarnya dia mau apa dengan gadis asing ini. Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci pertanyaannya.

"_**Den eípate típota, den zi**__**̱**__**toún típota. Deíte kai na parakolouthí**__**̱**__**sete me prosochí**__**̱**__** .**_ (Kau diam saja, tidak usah bertanya apapun. Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik.)"

"_**Óla ta dexiá,**_ (Baiklah,)" sahut Sakura pasrah, dia sudah sangat hafal watak Sasuke yang _notabebe_ adalah teman kecilnya. Pemuda itu paling benci kalau dibantah, daripada terjadi masalah lebih baik menurutinya.

**Ceklek...**

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyambut mereka. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihatlah sebuah tempat yang luas dengan dipenuhi oleh pepohonan salju yang sangat indah, tumpukan salju disini juga sangat indah, berkilauan seperti mutiara salju. Disana-sini tampak peri-peri kecil berwarna putih keperak-perakan sedang terbang bermain. Sakura takjub, tempat ini sangat indah dan menawan.

Peri-peri kecil nan imut itu menyadari ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung, mereka pun segera menunduk meskipun ada rasa takut dan khawatir karena yang datang adalah pangeran Sasuke. Mereka takut pangeran itu akan meminta yang macam-macam, seperti setahun yang lalu. Pangeran itu datang dan meminta seorang gadis dari dunia lain untuk menjadi istrinya. Apa tidak gila itu. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta hal yang aneh seperti itu, meskipun para peri salju bisa melakukannya, tapi mereka tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan pangeran itu karena akan berdampak buruk bagi sang gadis.

Karena ratu peri salju menolak mengabulkan keinginan pangeran Sasuke, pemuda itu pun memerintahkan badai salju untuk memporak-porandakan kediaman peri salju. Benar-benar pangeran yang mengerikan, bagaimana bisa raja dan ratu salju memiliki putra yang mempunyai sifat yang bisa dibilang tidak dimiliki oleh raja, ratu maupun ketiga pangeran lainnya.

"_**Kaló**__**̱**__**s í**__**̱**__**lthate sti**__**̱**__**n katoikía mas, prínkipas Sasuke kai i**__**̱**__** kóri**__**̱**__** tou Sakura. **__**Ypárchei tóso ev**__**̱**__**geneís ti sto diáolo móno na mas episkeftheíte? **_(Selamat datang di kediaman kami, pangeran Sasuke dan putri Sakura. Ada gerangan apa sehingga yang mulia berdua mengunjungi kami?)" tanya seorang peri yang memiliki kilau cahaya paling terang diantara para peri lainnya itu dengan sopan dan menunduk.

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung menoleh pada Sasuke. Dia menunggu pangeran angkuh itu untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap berdiri diam, dia malah menjentikkan jarinya dan dari balik pintu masuklah tubuh Temari yang masih diselimuti oleh butiran-butiran salju.

Para peri salju keheranan melihat gadis itu. Mereka merasakan ada aura lain yang terpancar dari tubuh sang gadis.

"_**Den eínai af**__**̱**__**tó mia anthró**__**̱**__**pini**__**̱**__** korítsi?**_ (Bukankah gadis ini seorang manusia?)"

"_**Akrivó**__**̱**__**s i**__**̱**__** vasílissa neráida chión, **_(Tepat sekali ratu peri salju,)" balas Sasuke menyeringai.

"_**Pó**__**̱**__**s boreí af**__**̱**__**tós na eínai se af**__**̱**__**tó to méros? **_(Bagaimana dia bisa berada di tempat ini?)"

"_**Den xéro**__**̱**__** . Sakura vrí**__**̱**__**ke, **_(Entahlah. Sakura yang menemukannya,)" sahut Sasuke datar dengan diiringi oleh anggukan oleh Sakura.

Ratu peri salju itu merasakan ada yang disembunyikan oleh pangeran keempat itu. Dia yakin pangeran itulah yang menarik tubuh gadis itu ke negeri salju.

"_**Thélo**__**̱**__** na ton kánei na katalávei ti**__**̱**__** gló**__**̱**__**ssa mas.**_ (Aku ingin kau membuatnya mengerti bahasa kita.)"

"_**Allá o prínki**__**̱**__**pas, ta anthró**__**̱**__**pina ónta den boroún na ypárchoun sti**__**̱**__** chó**__**̱**__**ra mas, af**__**̱**__**tó den eínai ston kósmo tous. Ti prínkipas den lypámai gia af**__**̱**__**tó to korítsi? **_(Tapi pangeran, manusia tidak bisa bertahan hidup di negeri kita, ini bukan dunia mereka. Apa pangeran tidak kasihan dengan gadis ini?)"

"_**Boreíte na kánete óses chápia thermokoitído**__**̱**__**n,**_ (Kalian buat pil penghangat sebanyak-banyaknya,)" sahut Sasuke dengan datar.

"_**Ómo**__**̱**__**s o prínkipas... **_(Tapi pangeran...)"

"_**Sou eípa na mi**__**̱**__**n arni**__**̱**__**theí entolí**__**̱**__** mou. Thélete na me katastrépsei kai páli, eán af**__**̱**__**tó to méros? **_(Sudah kubilang jangan bantah perintah ku. Kau mau kalau ku hancurkan lagi tempat ini?)" potong Sasuke cepat.

"_**En-entáxei,**_ (Ba-baiklah,)" sahut ratu peri salju itu ketakutan.

Tubuh Temari melayang ke sebuah bongkahan es yang berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan perlahan butiran-butiran salju yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya kini menghilang. Para peri salju segera mengelilinginya, lalu ratu peri salju terbang ke atas dan dari telapak tangannya keluarlah cahaya yang amat menyilaukan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menutup matanya. Cahaya itu dia arahkan pada para peri salju, tubuh mereka bercahaya keemasan, dengan sekali gerakan mereka menyalurkan cahaya itu pada Temari membuat tubuh gadis itu berkilauan. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, ratu peri salju segera terbang mendekati Sasuke.

"_**Óla échoun gínei éna ev**__**̱**__**genés. **_(Semuanya sudah selesai yang mulia.)"

"_**Entáxei, sti**__**̱**__** synécheia,**_ (Baiklah kalau begitu,)" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dengan sekali jentikan jarinya, tubuh Temari kembali diselimuti oleh butiran-butiran salju dan langsung membawanya keluar dari tempat kediaman para peri salju.

"_**Thélei na férei gýro**__**̱**__** Sasuke?**_ (Dia mau dibawa kemana Sasuke?)"

"_**Sakura den eínai i**__**̱**__** epicheíri**__**̱**__**sí**__**̱**__** sas. Mi**__**̱**__** m 'akoloutheís. **_(Bukan urusanmu Sakura. Jangan ikuti aku.)"

Sakura tertegun, dia berdiri terpaku di tempat sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"_**O k kóri**__**̱**__** Sakura, Sasuke boreí na sas peísei ton prínkipa na epistrépsei to korítsi ston kósmo tou? **_(Tuan putri Sakura, bisakah anda membujuk pangeran Sasuke untuk mengembalikan gadis itu ke dunianya?)"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, semua keinginan Sasuke haruslah dipenuhi kalau tidak pangeran itu akan mengamuk.

"_**Kakí**__**̱**__** korítsi. **_(Kasihan gadis itu.)"

"_**Sti**__**̱**__**n pragmatikóti**__**̱**__**ta ti tha symveí me ton an émeine sti**__**̱**__** chó**__**̱**__**ra mas?**_ (Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau dia tetap berada di negeri kita?)"

"_**Tha petháno**__**̱.**_ (Dia akan mati.)"

"_**Allá den ypárchei éna zéstama chápi?**_ (Tapi bukankah ada pil penghangat?)"

"_**Nai, allá to móno pou tha ton voí**__**̱**__**thi**__**̱**__**se na epivió**__**̱**__**sei gia éna diásti**__**̱**__**ma. Epipléon to só**__**̱**__**ma tou den boroúse na lávei fagi**__**̱**__**tó kai to potó mas. **_(Iya, tapi itu hanya akan membantunya bertahan hidup untuk sementara waktu. Apalagi tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima makanan dan minuman kita.)"

"_**Di**__**̱**__**ladí**__**̱**__**? **_(Maksudnya?)"

"_**To fagi**__**̱**__**tó kai ta potá í**__**̱**__**mastan polý krýo sto só**__**̱**__**ma ti**__**̱**__**s. Oi epiptó**__**̱**__**seis tha kánei ti**__**̱**__**n kardiá, tous pnév**__**̱**__**mones, ta nefrá, éntera kai óla ta órgana tou só**__**̱**__**matós tou págo**__**̱**__**se.**_ (Makanan dan minuman kita itu sangat dingin untuk tubuhnya. Dampaknya akan membuat jantung, paru-paru, ginjal, usus dan semua organ tubuhnya membeku.)"

"_**Theé mou! I**__**̱**__** kopéla prépei grí**__**̱**__**gora na apothi**__**̱**__**kef**__**̱**__**toún.**_ (Astaga! Gadis itu harus cepat diselamatkan.)"

"_**Parakaló**__**̱**__** nai prinkípissa.**_ (Tolong ya putri.)"

"_**Nai, afí**__**̱**__**ste to se ména,**_ (Iya, serahkan saja padaku,)" sahut Sakura sambil berlari mencari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iris grey_ Shikamaru berusaha mengenali dimana dia sekarang berada. Tempat ini sangat asing dan berkabut. Dimana dia sekarang? Ketika dirundung oleh keheranan dan kebingungan, ada sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya dari belakang, betapa bahagianya ketika dia mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Shikamaru segera berlari menuju gadis yang bergaun putih itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sang gadis itu pun membalas pelukannya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Temari, syukurlah. Kau kemana saja? Kau membuat aku, Gaara dan Kankuro khawatir setengah mati."

"Aku mencintaimu," sahut Temari lembut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Ayo kita pulang, Gaara dan Kankuro sudah menunggumu di rumah," ujar Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut iris _jade green_ milik Temari. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

Kedua insan itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan yang berkabut itu.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kabut disini? Sebenarnya kita ada dimana sih?" gerutu Shikamaru, dia kesal sepanjang perjalanan yang ditemui hanya kabut dan kabut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tenang Shika, meski kita berada di tempat yang aneh seperti ini asalkan bersamamu, aku bersedia."

Shikamaru berhenti, dia memandang wajah cantik Temari sambil tersenyum. Perkataan gadis itu barusan membuat hatinya damai. Bersama orang yang paling kita cintai memang suatu hal yang sangat menggembirakan.

Temari memeluk Shikamaru lembut, pemuda itu pun balas memeluknya. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi tidak enak, dia merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya seolah-olah kalau dia melonggarkan pelukannya, gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Shikamaru."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari jalan keluar."

"Baiklah," sahut Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya, meski dalam hatinya dia tidak rela. Ada apa dengan hatinya. Kenapa rasa sedih yang mendalam menyelimutinya.

Tiba-tiba, suara bergemuruh terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kedua insan itu segera menoleh. Mereka terkejut, sebuah badai salju mengarah ke mereka. Shikamaru segera menarik tangan Temari, membawanya berlari menjauh.

Pegangan erat Shikamaru mengendur, tiba-tiba dari badai salju itu keluar sebuah tangan yang langsung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Temari. Gadis itu berteriak ketakutan, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi tangan misterius itu semakin kuat mencengkramnya. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, pegangan Shikamaru terlepas dan tubuh Temari tertelan oleh badai salju itu. Sayup-sayup masih didengarnya teriakan Temari meminta tolong. Shikamaru goyah, dia terduduk lesu di tanah. Otaknya terlalu sulit untuk mencerna kejadian aneh yang berlangsung dengan cepat itu.

"Temari!" teriak Shikamaru menggema di tempat berkabut itu.

"Hei Shikamaru? Kau kenapa? Sadarlah."

Shikamaru membuka matanya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari sela pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru? Dari tadi kau mengigau memanggil-manggil _nee-chan_. Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Temari, dimana Temari? Dimana dia?" desak Shikamaru sambil mencengkram erat kaos hitam yang dipakai oleh Kankuro.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana _nee-chan_ sekarang. Kau tenanglah dulu Shika."

"Kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit?"

"Tadi kau jatuh pingsan lalu aku dan Kankuro membawamu kesini. Kau harus istirahat Shika, kasihan tubuhmu. Dia terlalu lelah untuk membawamu."

"Tidak Gaara, tadi aku bersama Temari di suatu tempat yang berkabut. Tapi tiba-tiba badai sialan itu menarik tubuhnya."

"Itu mimpi Shikamaru, dari tadi kau terus terbaring disini," jelas Gaara.

"Aku harus pergi, aku harus mencari Temari."

"Jangan dulu Shika, sebaiknya kau pulihkan tenagamu dulu baru kita mencari _nee-chan_."

"Tapi aku mencemaskan dia. Dia tadi sangat ketakutan, teriakannya sangat jelas Gaara!"

"Hei Shika, mengertilah keadaan dong. Kau nanti akan merepotkan kami saja kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan lagi. Kau pikir aku dan Gaara tidak mencemaskan _nee-chan_!" Kankuro berkata setengah berteriak, dia kesal pada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terlalu keras kepala.

Shikamaru hanya menunduk lemah, ada benarnya juga perkataan Kankuro.

_'Ku harap kau baik-baik saja Temari,'_ batin Shikamaru lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru tolong aku!" teriak Temari langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia segera bangkit dari tidurannya, menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi dan lehernya. Nafasnya memburu seolah-olah kejadian dalam mimpi itu terasa nyata.

Temari baru menyadari kalau dia tidak berada pada kamar yang tadi dia tempati. Terlihat dari luas dan semua perabotannya berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya di kamar yang pertama kali dia tempati meskipun nuansa yang ditampilkan tetap tidak berbeda yaitu putih.

Pengedarannya berhenti pada sebuah gambar besar yang membuat nafasnya tercekat. Pemuda itu, bukankah yang tadi. Jangan-jangan tempat ini adalah, belum sempat dia meneruskan pikiran buruknya. Sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata."

**Deg...**

Temari menoleh, ternyata benar itu pemuda yang tadi. Tapi tunggu, ada yang berbeda. Apa ya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu datar sambil berjalan mendekati Temari.

Temari diam, dia mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Apa yang berbeda dari pemuda ini. Pakaian, rupa dan perawakannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Jadi apa yang berbeda itu.

"Siapa namamu?" ulang pemuda itu sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu baru sadar kalau dia sekarang bisa mengerti ucapan pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa. Bukankah tadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari orang ini. Temari turun dari ranjang, dia mundur ketika pemuda itu kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat aneh seperti ini?" Temari bertanya setengah berteriak membuat pemuda dihadapannya itu sedikit terkejut.

"Bukankah aku yang lebih dulu bertanya?"

"Tolong lepaskan aku, aku tidak memiliki benda berharga apapun yang bisa ku berikan padamu," Temari mulai mengiba, air matanya hampir keluar. Dia sangat ketakutan dengan tatapan pemuda itu, sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau punya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Temari heran sekaligus panik.

"Hal yang paling berharga, yang dimiliki oleh seorang perempuan."

**Deg...**

_'Shikamaru, tolong aku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

NB: Karena Temari udah mengerti bahasa negeri salju jadi aku hilangin bahasa Yunaninya.

Thanks to :

Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

shika lovers

Mahou Akai Ito

Naoki

nadeshiko ama

Itazakina

Simba chan

Tsukiho Kouki

Hakabana-chan

Kagome Sabaku

LiQiu LollipopFour

Yuzu

SasuTema

Min Cha 'ShikaTema

EMmA ShiKaTeMa

Ericka

cherliona yuri

Putri Suna

Yue Heartphilia

Takana Nara

Aoki Kotomi

Gui gui

Gillian Chung-re re

Hello Kitty cute

Kawamaru Shin

Thanks sekali lagi buat para senpai and readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR fic. Ku yang gaje ini.

Makasih, aku enggak nyangka banget kalau kalian suka ma ceritaku.

Karena kalian aku bisa semangat untuk cepet-cepet nyelesain cerita ini.

Gimana semakin gaje ya...

Maaf ya,,

Hahaha...

Fiuh!

Seneng deh akhirnya chapter 3 nya selesai juga.

Maaf ya aku apdetnya lama banget.

Maklum lagi sibuk. (Enggak nanya!)

Oh iya,,, gomen bila banyak kesalahan dan kurang memuaskan...

Hohoho!

RnR Please...

C.U next chapter...

: )


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, abal, etc...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, SasuTema, SasuSaku, etc

Dont like dont read.

* * *

**•｡ ⌒ ...Snow Palace... ⌒ ｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Shikamaru tolong aku.'

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu tersentak, dia langsung bangkit dari tidurannya, _iris grey_nya menatap liar ke setiap sudut kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatinya, "Gaara, Kankuro, kalian dengar tidak?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar pada dua orang yang sedang terduduk lemas di _sofa_.

Kankuro menautkan alisnya, "Dengar apa Shika?" tanyanya keheranan, dia sedikit cemas dan khawatir melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang mulai terlihat aneh.

Shikamaru kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, "Temari, dia disini. Dia minta tolong. Aku harus menolongnya," sahut Shikamaru antusias, dia berusaha turun dari ranjang, tapi tubuhnya langsung ditahan oleh Kankuro.

"Kau bicara apa Shikamaru? Disini tidak ada _nee-chan_, sudahlah, kembalilah berbaring," Kankuro berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru, dia kasihan melihat pemuda itu yang seperti hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Tidak, aku mendengar suara Temari, dia meminta tolong padaku. Aku harus menemukannya!" Shikamaru membantah dengan nada yang hampir membentak, dia menepis tangan Kankuro yang menahan pundaknya.

"Hei Shika sadar, _nee-chan_ tidak ada disini, itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Istirahatlah!" Kankuro setengah berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, dia ingin agar Shikamaru percaya kalau semua yang didengarnya adalah halusinasinya saja. Dia ingin pemuda yang dicintai oleh kakaknya itu baik-baik saja, dia tidak ingin bila seandainya Temari benar-benar sudah meninggal, Temari mengetahui kalau kekasihnya sedang sakit, dia tidak ingin Temari bersedih disana karena memikirkan kesehatan Shikamaru. Memang pemikirannya naif tentang orang yang meninggal masih bisa memikirkan orang yang berada didunia, apalagi dia antara yakin atau tidak kalau sang kakak telah meninggal, tapi apa salahnya berpendapat. Shikamaru adalah laki-laki yang dicintai oleh _nee-chan_nya, dengan menjaga kesehatan Shikamaru, dia yakin dia telah menjaga hati Temari agar tetap hidup.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Shika, istirahatlah, jangan keras kepala. Besok kita pasti akan mencari _nee-chan_," potong Gaara datar, meski nadanya terdengar datar, tapi Kankuro dan Shikamaru bisa merasakan bagaimana galaunya hati sang Sabaku bungsu itu.

Pemuda itu kembali pasrah, mungkin suara yang didengarnya itu memang benar hanya halusinasinya saja, halusinasi yang muncul karena dia terlalu memikirkan sang kekasih yang entah dia tidak tahu sedang dimana dan bagaimana nasibnya. Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

'_Bila besok aku tidak menemukanmu di dunia ini, tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian disana, aku pasti akan menyusul dan menemanimu, karena Shikamaru hanya untuk Temari,' _batinnya lirih, perlahan cairan bening itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya membuat Gaara dan Kankuro terdiam, mereka terharu melihat ketulusan cinta yang dimiliki oleh Shikamaru, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pemuda cuek dan pemalas dihadapan mereka ini ternyata memiliki rasa perhatian yang tinggi pada kakak perempuan mereka. Sekarang mereka sangat bahagia karena sang kakak tidak salah memilih orang yang dicintainya, Nara Shikamaru adalah orang yang pantas dicintai oleh sang Sabaku sulung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan mendekat, mundur, kubilang mundur atau..."

"Atau apa?" potong Sasuke cepat, dia semakin senang melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan kepanikan di wajah gadis yang putih merona itu.

Temari menajamkan tatapannya, "Akan kupatahkan tulang-tulangmu," ancamnya sambil mengepalkan tinju-tinjunya, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi, tapi apa salahnya mencoba, mungkin saja pemuda ini bisa digertaknya. Tapi sepertinya Temari salah, pemuda itu bukannya takut malah menyeringai membuat Temari semakin panik dan ketakutan.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah membuat sang gadis juga menghentikan laju mundurnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pirang ke sebuah guci yang berwarna putih yang terletak disebelah kanan si gadis, "Mematahkan tulang-tulangku? Apa seperti ini?"

**Prang!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa," suara teriakan itu _refleks_ keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Temari terlonjak, dia kaget setengah mati. Guci itu secara tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau akan mematahkan tulang-tulangku sampai hancur seperti guci itu?" tanyanya datar sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk guci yang hancur itu.

Temari diam, dia menenangkan hatinya yang kalut, perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi, perlahan dia mulai mundur kembali ke belakang, '_Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini? Apa mungkin guci itu pecah dengan sendirinya? Tidak mungkin, pasti pemuda itu yang menghancurkannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?_ _Masa karena hanya ditatapnya saja guci itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping? Itu sungguh mustahil.'_

Melihat si gadis yang sudah kembali menghindarinya, Sasuke pun maju perlahan, "Aku tidak suka bermain-main, katakan siapa namamu?"

"Cih, untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tidak penting itu," jawab Temari ketus sambil menatap tajam_ iris grey pemuda _dihadapannya itu, sudah diputuskannya, meskipun dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, tapi dia akan berusaha terlihat kuat, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan ketakutannya pada pemuda dihadapannya itu, dia akan berusaha melawan meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Sasuke tersentak, urat-urat kekesalan muncul pada wajah tampannya yang putih itu. Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang menolak pesonanya, semua gadis di negeri salju sangat tergila-gila padanya. Tapi perbuatan gadis manusia ini sukses membuatnya kesal dan sangat terhina.

Kedua tangannya mengepal, "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak bermain kasar, tapi sepertinya kau sendiri yang meminta," meski nadanya terdengar datar, tapi Temari bisa menangkap ada emosi yang tersimpan di nada bicara pemuda itu.

Temari tersentak, tubuhnya kaku seketika. Dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa. Apa yang terjadi? Temari semakin terkejut ketika tubuhnya diangkat pemuda itu dengan ala _bridal style_ dan betapa kasarnya dia melempar tubuhnya ke kasur bagai boneka. Tapi entah kenapa saat menyentuh kasur, tubuh Temari normal kembali.

Sasuke mendekati si gadis yang terbaring di kasur dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah si pirang yang telah dengan cekatan langsung bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dia tersenyum sinis melihat gadis manusia itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibahunya sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, "Rasanya curang kalau aku menggunakan kekuatanku pada manusia," ujarnya masih dengan intonasi datarnya, dia menyeringai sambil menatap Temari dengan gaya angkuhnya, membuat Sabaku sulung itu bergidik ngeri, seringainya seperti seorang _psikopat_ yang ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

Temari mengambil guling berenda berwarna putih yang ada di sebelah kanannya, guling itu dia jadikan penghalang dirinya dan si pemuda, "Kekuatan? Kekuatan apa maksudmu?" Temari memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, rasa takut harus dikesampingkan dulu, dia harus terlihat kuat.

Bukannya jawaban yang didapatnya, pemuda itu malah menarik guling yang berada ditangannya, melemparnya ke lantai dan langsung menindihnya sambil kedua tangannya menekan pergelangan tangan Temari di kasur. Temari terkejut, dia berontak sekuat tenaga, tapi cengkraman pemuda itu begitu kuat, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergeser meskipun Temari sudah mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, apalagi ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuh pemuda ini, hawa dingin menjalar dari tangannya ke kulit Temari, membuat kekuatannya sedikit mengendur. Tapi sepertinya bukan Temari kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja, dia memajukan kepalanya dan langsung membenturkannya ke kepala pemuda itu, tindakannya itu sukses membuat pemuda itu melepas cengkramannya dan bergeser dari tubuh Temari. Ketika pemuda itu sedang sibuk memegangi dahinya, kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Temari. Gadis itu langsung turun dari ranjang, tapi malang gerakannya tidak kalah cepat dari tangan pemuda itu.

**Bret...**

Gaun tidurnya robek dibagian kanan depan, sebagian kainnya berada digenggaman pemuda itu, lalu dengan santainya dia membuangnya ke lantai. Sekarang paha putih mulusnya terlihat jelas oleh sang pemuda, Temari kaget sekaligus malu, dia berusaha menutupi pahanya itu dengan tangannya, tapi tangannya tidak bisa menjangkau semuanya, lalu ditariknya selimut yang berada di lantai dan dililitkannya ke pinggangnya, tapi na'as dia malah tersandung dan terduduk. Dia meringis kesakitan karena kaki kirinya terkilir. Temari berusaha berdiri, tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak untuk _kompromi_.

Temari menelan ludah ketika pemuda itu kembali mendekatinya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah mengesot. Dengan berlinang air mata, Temari memohon agar pemuda itu tidak menyakitinya.

Sasuke tersenyum menang melihat air mata si gadis, "Kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis," ujarnya datar tanpa mempedulikan tangisan dan permohonan Temari, dia sudah terlalu kesal dengan gadis manusia ini, setidaknya dia harus memberi gadis ini pelajaran agar tidak meremehkannya.

"Jangan, aku mohon," Temari mundur dengan mengesot, sekarang dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan, tidak ada yang akan menolongnya. Mengharapkan sang kekasih datang menolong, tapi Shikamaru tidak ada disini, percuma saja memanggil-manggil namanya.

Air mata Temari semakin deras mengalir ketika pemuda itu kembali menindih tubuhnya dan menekan pergelangan tangannya di lantai, tapi dia heran, suara tangisannya sama sekali tidak keluar, hanya air matanya saja yang terus mengalir.

"Aku mohon jangan, jangan, jangan," mohon Temari sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu, tapi semakin kuat dia berontak, maka semakin kuat cengkraman sang pemuda dan yang ada malah menyakitinya, dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya serasa remuk.

"Jangan, lepaskan aku. Lepaskan aku," Temari semakin mengiba ketika wajah pemuda itu mulai mendekati wajahnya.

**Greeek!**

Pintu kamar terbuka, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya karena telinganya sudah disumbat oleh suara si gadis yang tak henti-hentinya memohon. Orang yang baru masuk itu begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, "Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke terkejut, dia langsung berdiri dari tubuh Temari dan menatap tajam orang yang tadi menegurnya. Dan keajaiban terjadi, tangisan Temari pun keluar, isakannya terdengar sangat kuat.

Orang yang menegur itu menatap tajam pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu, "Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Kau itu pangeran, jangan melakukan hal yang hina seperti itu," lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada marah.

Disela isakannya, Temari memperhatikan sosok penyelamatnya itu, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikatnya satu, berkulit putih bak salju dan memiliki wajah yang tampan. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan pakaian putih yang indah seperti pangeran.

"Apa kau bilang Itachi? Hina? Bren*sek kau! Dia ini milikku, jadi terserah aku mau apakan dia!" bentak Sasuke, dia sangat kesal pada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Itachi itu, sudah lancang mengganggunya bahkan mengatainya pula.

Temari tersentak, telinganya seakan tuli mendengar perkataan jelas dari pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. miliknya katanya, oh Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

"Milikmu? Kau jangan bercanda Sasuke, kau itu persis dengan pemerkosa."

"Bren*sek kau Itachi! Kau mau berkelahi denganku?"

"Hentikan semua kekacauan ini Sasuke," sebuah suara yang penuh kewibawaan itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hendak memukul Itachi.

"Ayah?" Sasuke heran melihat sang ayah, ibu, kedua kakaknya dan Sakura menemuinya secara bersamaan, minus Itachi yang sudah berada lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Ayah sudah dengar semuanya dari Sakura. Mana gadis manusia itu?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Dia milikku ayah, jangan ganggu dia," sahutnya dengan ketus sambil menatap tajam pada gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke tenanglah, kau tidak lihat kalau gadis itu ketakutan denganmu?" seorang wanita berpenampilan anggun berusaha menengahi, dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke agar amarah pemuda itu mereda.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, "Tidak ibu, dia tidak takut padaku," sahutnya datar, sepertinya amarahnya sudah mereda.

Wanita anggun itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya, "Tidak putraku, kau menyakitinya dan membuatnya takut. Lihat, dia menangis karenamu," lanjut wanita itu lembut sambil menunjuk pada Temari yang menangis sesegukan di lantai.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih pelan sambil menatap datar Temari.

Wanita anggun yang mengenakan mahkota berbentuk silinder berwarna putih dan mengenakan gaun putih berlengan panjang dengan dihiasi oleh butiran-butiran mutiara putih bersih bak salju itu berjalan mendekati Temari, membantu si pirang untuk berdiri, tapi ketika wanita itu melihat robek besar di gaun sang gadis, dia tidak jadi melakukannya. Dia mengusapkan tangannya ke bagian yang robek dan ajaib, robek besar itu menghilang. Temari terkejut, wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut, dia kembali membantu Temari berdiri dan mendudukkannya di ranjang. Awalnya Temari menolak, tapi melihat senyum lembut dan tulus di wajah cantik wanita yang penampilannya menyerupai seorang ratu itu, membuat Temari percaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hapuslah air matamu, jangan takut, maafkan atas sikap putraku yang kurang ajar tadi," ujar wanita itu lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Temari dan mengusap pipi putih merona sang gadis yang basah karena air matanya tak kunjung surut.

"Siapa namamu? Berapa usiamu?" tanya wanita itu dengan tersenyum, dia berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan dan kekhwatiran di wajah cantik sang dara.

"A-aku Temari. U-usiaku 23 tahun. Se-sebenarnya si-siapa kalian? Ini tempat apa?"

"Baiklah Temari, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi kau jangan terkejut ya?" sahutnya lembut dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Temari.

"Kau sekarang berada di negeri salju, tepatnya di istana salju," wanita itu memulai penjelasannya, dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi sang dara yang seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

Memang benar, otak Temari langsung konslet ketika mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Apa katanya? Negeri salju dan istana salju. Pasti wanita ini sudah gila atau jangan-jangan memang dia sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, anda jangan bercanda. Mana ada didunia ini negeri salju dan istana salju. Anda jangan coba-coba mempermainkan saya," ujar Temari dengan nada yang dibuatnya sesopan mungkin, wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"Itu memang benar, apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Temari berpikir lebih baik mempercayai perkataan wanita ini, mungkin dengan dia pura-pura percaya, wanita ini akan melepaskannya. Sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada orang yang percaya dengan adanya negeri salju atau istana salju. Dia mulai berpikir mungkin orang-orang ini adalah satu keluarga yang sedikit menderita gangguan mental, jadi kalau dia lawan, dia yang akan menderita.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Temari, wanita itu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Aku adalah ratu Mikoto, ratu negeri salju."

'_Ya Tuhan, semua ini gila! Gila! Ya Tuhan tolong aku, aku tidak ingin mereka menyakitiku!' _pekik Temari dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keselamatannya.

"Pemuda itu putra pertamaku, pangeran mahkota negeri salju dan calon raja baru. Shisui namanya, dia baru saja berumur 27 tahun," lanjut wanita yang seperti kita ketahui bernama Mikoto itu sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih yang berdiri menyender pada pintu. Dia mengenakan pakaian putih yang bagus dan indah, rambut hitamnya mencuat ke atas, dihiasi oleh sebuah mahkota kecil yang mengisyaratkan kalau memang benar dia adalah seorang pangeran mahkota. Pemuda bernama Shisui itu tersenyum tipis pada Temari, demi menutupi kecemasannya, sang gadis pun membalas dengan senyum tulusnya, membuat sang pangeran mahkota sedikit ter_hipnotis_.

"Yang itu, dia putra keduaku, pangeran Itachi, usianya 26 tahun," lanjut Mikoto sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri menyender pada dinding. Temari ingat kalau pemuda itu yang tadi menolongnya. Temari tersenyum semanis mungkin sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Itachi terdiam, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, membuat Temari sedikit kecewa. Shisui yang melihat si gadis manusia itu tersenyum manis pada adiknya, entah kenapa dia menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Nah yang itu, namanya Sai. Dia putra ketigaku, umurnya 25 tahun," Sai memiliki rambut hitam pendek, berkulit putih salju, wajahnya juga tampan dan hampir menyerupai pemuda yang bernama Sasuke. Sai tersenyum pada Temari, gadis itu tahu kalau senyum pemuda itu palsu, tapi Temari tidak memusingkannya, dia membalasnya dengan senyum tulusnya. Pangeran ketiga itu hanya bisa tertegun, dia kagum akan ukiran lengkungan di bibir sang dara.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu dengan Sasuke kan? Dia putra bungsuku, ia lahir 20 menit setelah Sai, jadi bisa dibilang mereka kembar," Temari mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, pada kakak-kakaknya gadis itu tersenyum manis, tapi pada dirinya, melihat wajahnya saja dia enggan.

"Lalu gadis cantik berambut _pink_ itu adalah Sakura. Dia teman Sasuke sejak kecil, dia adalah putri dari sahabatku sekaligus putri di istana salju, dia berusia 24 tahun, lebih muda setahun dari Sasuke dan setahun lebih tua darimu," Sakura tersenyum manis pada Temari, sang gadis berambut pirang pun membalas dengan senyum manisnya juga.

"Dan yang duduk di _sofa_ itu adalah suamiku, raja Fukagu," Temari menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada penguasa negeri salju tersebut, tapi dalam hatinya dia sedikit tertawa dengan kelakuannya. Ratu salju, pangeran salju, putri salju dan raja salju. Hei, siapa yang akan percaya semua omong kosong ini?

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini, dia takut kegilaan keluarga ini akan menular padanya, "Ku mohon, lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang, keluargaku menungguku," Temari mengiba sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kami pasti akan memulangkanmu," sahut ratu Mikoto masih dengan menampangkan senyumnya yang anggun.

"Apa maksud ibu? Memulangkannya? Dia milikku, aku yang..."

"Yang apa Sasuke? Apa kau yang menariknya kesini?" potong raja Fukagu cepat, dia yakin kalau sang putralah yang dengan lancang menarik manusia ke dunianya.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Tanpa bantuan ratu peri salju aku terus berusaha mengembangkan ilmuku untuk bisa menembus dunia lain, butuh waktu yang sangat lama ayah. Padahal kalau dibantu olehnya, dalam sekejab dia bisa mendatangkan seorang manusia. Sekarang ketika aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, ayah seenaknya saja memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya, tidak akan kubiarkan," Sasuke berkata dengan sinis, emosinya sudah kembali memuncak. Meski Temari tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka, tapi ketika mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu dia menjadi marah, ternyata dia berada di tempat asing ini bukan tidak sengaja melainkan disengaja.

"Kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa kau ambil!" bentak Temari sambil berdiri, perbuatannya itu sukses membuat yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi terdiam, akhirnya ada juga orang yang berani menentang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir ilmuku bisa memilih orang, aku tidak melihat siapa orang yang aku ambil, untung saja ilmuku tepat sasaran mengambil seorang wanita, kalau laki-laki, sudah kupatahkan tulang-tulangnya," sahutnya sinis.

Temari terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke. Ilmu? Ilmu apa maksudnya?

Mikoto menyuruh Temari untuk kembali duduk, menenangkan sang gadis yang diselimuti oleh emosi, "Apa kau ingin mengulang masa lalu?" tanya sang ratu lembut sambil menatap lurus ke dalam _iris grey_ si putra bungsu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Biarkan dia tinggal disini," sahut Sasuke datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani menatap kelembutan yang dipancarkan oleh tatapan ibunya itu.

"Kenapa kau ini sangat keras kepala Sasuke?" Sai pun membuka suaranya, berusaha untuk ikut menegur sang adik.

"Sudahlah Sai, jangan ikut campur," tepis Sasuke datar sambil menatap tajam pada saudara kembarnya itu.

"Biarkan dia pulang Sasuke," kali ini sang pangeran mahkota yang bersuara, meski dia sedikit tertarik dengan gadis manusia itu, tapi daripada membiarkannya mati perlahan-lahan di negerinya, lebih baik memulangkannya.

"Berhentilah Shisui, tidak usah ikut memojokkanku!"

"Sasuke, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak-kakakmu, gadis ini harus segera pulang ke dunianya sebelum terlambat, ibu mohon padamu. Kau tidak kasihan dengan dia?"

"Kenapa ibu juga ikut memojokkanku? Sudah kubilang gadis itu milikku!" Sasuke berkata setengah berteriak, dia kesal dengan semua keluarganya yang memojokkannya. Dari telapak tangannya keluar butiran-butiran salju yang langsung mengarah ke Temari.

"Sasuke kau mau apa?" tanya sang ibu panik ketika tubuh Temari dalam sekejap telah berada di gendongan sang putra. Temari berusaha berontak, dia memukul-mukul dada bidang pemuda yang menggendongnya itu. Dengan sekali tatapannya, tubuh Temari lunglai tak bergerak.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini, jadi biarkan aku hidup dengannya," ujar Sasuke datar, perlahan tubuhnya dan Temari melebur menjadi butiran-butiran salju, sebelum tubuh keduanya menghilang sepenuhnya, sang ayah langsung mengalah.

"Sasuke tunggu!" seru sang raja, "Baiklah, gadis itu boleh berada disini. Sekarang biarkan gadis itu dibawa oleh ibumu ke kamarnya."

"Tidak, dia tetap dikamarku ayah," sahut Sasuke masih dengan wujud butiran-butiran salju yang hampir membentuk tubuhnya kembali.

"Kalian belum menikah Sasuke, itu tidak boleh. Tenanglah, ibu akan mengatur pernikahanmu dengan gadis itu," bujuk Mikoto lembut dan berhasil, butiran-butiran salju itu perlahan berubah menjadi Sasuke dan Temari kembali.

"Tidak ibu, biarkan dia tetap berada disini, aku yang akan pindah. Tapi sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan gadis ini," ucapnya datar sambil membaringkan tubuh tak bergerak Temari di atas kasur.

"Tapi putraku..."

"Sudahlah bu, aku tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Baiklah," Mikoto pun mengalah, mereka semua segera meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan sang pangeran keras kepala dan sang dara manusia yang langsung bisa bergerak ketika pintu tertutup.

**Greeek...**

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Temari yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk, "Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya sang pangeran ke-4 datar sambil mengusap kaki kiri Temari.

"Jangan sentuh!" bentak Temari sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia tidak mengindahkan bentakan Temari yang menurutnya itu sangat berani.

"Sekarang kakimu sudah sembuh," ujanya sambil berdiri.

"Eh?" Temari segera berdiri, ternyata benar kakinya sudah tidak sakit lagi, dia sudah bisa berjalan.

"Jadi, namamu Temari?"

"I-iya. Ku mohon lepaskan aku. Percayalah padaku, aku bukan gadis yang pantas untukmu," Temari memilih mengiba daripada bersikap kasar, dia takut pemuda itu akan kembali menyakitinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui bagaimana rupa dan bentuk manusia itu. Ternyata manusia itu memang benar sangat hangat," ujarnya datar tanpa mengindahkan permohonan Temari, dia malah membelai pipi putih Temari yang merona itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" lagi-lagi Temari menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, terpaksa dia kembali mengasari Sasuke daripada pemuda itu dengan seenaknya saja menyentuhnya.

Raut muka Sasuke berubah, dia takjub dengan gadis manusia ini, sudah keberapa kalinya sang gadis membentak dirinya. Seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya, "Akan kuberi kau sedikit kejutan."

Temari terperangah, ruangan kamar yang indah itu berubah menjadi badai salju yang sangat besar. Bagaimana bisa? Apa benar Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran salju? Itu tidak mungkin, ini pasti halusinasinya saja. Temari memejamkan matanya sebentar, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, tapi sepertinya dia salah. Ketika dia membuka matanya, badai salju itu tetap ada dan terus memutari tubuhnya dan Sasuke. Dia ketakutan, jemari tangannya _refleks_ mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan sang pangeran. Hal seperti ini tentu sangat menggembirakan bagi Sasuke, dia malah membuat badai salju yang lebih besar lagi.

Temari kembali memejamkan matanya, dia teringat akan kejadian ketika dia ditelan badai salju dan mimpinya. Badai salju ini adalah pemisah dia dan Shikamaru, Amarah Temari mendidih, dia mengesampingkan rasa takutnya, ditatapnya _iris_ _grey_ Sasuke dengan geram dan.

**Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan yang keras mendarat sukses di pipi sang pangeran yang putih itu. Tamparan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke _refleks_ menghentikan permainannya, badai salju itu lenyap, kembali menjelma menjadi ruangan kamar bernuansa putih.

"Aku tidak takut dengan permainan konyolmu! Sekarang kembalikan aku! Cepat kembalikan aku pada Shikamaru!"

**Bruk...**

Tubuh Temari terlempar ke kasur, dia mengaduh sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang membentur tiang tempat tidur. Sakit sekali, rasanya tulangnya mau patah. Sebenarnya dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanannya yang masih terasa panas akibat tamparan Temari dengan punggung tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar, "Siapa Shikamaru?" tanyanya datar.

"Dia kekasihku, sekaligus calon suamiku. Jadi kau jangan mengada-ada mengatakan aku adalah milikmu! Aku tidak pernah merasa mengenalmu dan aku juga bukan milikkmu!" bentak Temari sekuat tenaga.

"Jadi begitu," ujar Sasuke datar, dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei, tunggu! jangan tinggalkan aku!" Temari berusaha mengejar, tapi pintu kamar sudah kembali tertutup.

**Greeeeek...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kankuro menatap Shikamaru yang tertidur, dia sedih melihat keadaan orang yang dicintai oleh kakak perempuannya itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati calon kakak iparnya atau bisa disebut juga dengan mungkin akan menjadi calon kakak iparnya, karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa sang kakak masih hidup atau telah tiada. Dia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, matanya membulat, tubuh pemuda itu sangat dingin, "Shikamaru, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik, dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Shikamaru dengan perlahan, tapi pemuda itu diam tak bergeming.

"Ada apa _nii-san_?" Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari _toilet_ menjadi heran melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Badan Shikamaru sangat dingin, sepertinya dia demam. Dia juga sama sekali tidak bergerak," sahut Kankuro cemas. Gaara pun menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Shikamaru, pemuda berambut merah itu terkejut, dingin di tubuh Shikamaru sangat menusuk, seperti membeku.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," lanjutnya sambil bergegas keluar mencari dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Kankuro setelah dokter yang memeriksa Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan kamar.

"Dia koma," sahut dokter itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Koma? Bagaimana bisa?" Kankuro heran dengan pernyataan dokter itu. Ini mustahil.

"Saya juga bingung, tubuh pasien sangat dingin, dinginnya itu begitu aneh. Bukan dingin karena demam atau penyakit lainnya, tapi seperti dingin yang berada di ruangan es, seperti membeku," jelas dokter itu sambil menampilkan wajah kebingungan yang sangat mendalam, membuat Gaara dan Kankuro terkejut.

"Membeku? Jadi kesimpulannya, sekarang dia koma?" tanya Gaara heran dan langung mendapat anggukan dari sang dokter.

"Kita tunggu perkembangannya dulu, kalian berdoa saja semoga dia cepat sadar. Saya juga akan terus mencari tahu penyakitnya. Baiklah, saya permisi."

Sepeninggal dokter itu, Gaara dan Kankuro segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Memperhatikan tubuh lemah Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya besok kita harus mencari _nee-chan_ tanpanya," ujar Kankuro lirih dan langsung mendapat anggukan lemah dari sang adik.

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat yang berbeda, sesosok tubuh tak berdaya tergeletak kaku, sosok orang yang seharusnya sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Shikamaru merasa tubuhnya beku seketika, dia merasakan dingin yang teramat menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia berusaha berteriak dan bangkit untuk mencari pertolongan, tapi jangankan melakukan semua itu, menggerakkan bola matanya saja dia sudah tidak sanggup.

Sebuah cahaya putih yang berkilauan terbang memutari tubuhnya, cahaya putih itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah cahaya itu sirna, Shikamaru merasakan tubuhnya normal kembali. Dia bisa berdiri, bergerak dan bersuara. _Iris grey_nya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia terkejut ketika menyadari dimana dia sekarang berada. Tempat ini bukan kamar rumah sakit, melainkan sebuah padang salju yang berkilauan bak mutiara dengan ribuan pohon berwarna putih yang sangat indah.

"Dimana ini? Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah mati? Tuhan, kenapa kau cabut nyawaku secepat ini? Aku belum sempat menemukan kekasihku. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk hidup," Shikamaru memohon sambil bersimpuh.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya, "Eh? Temari kan juga sudah mati, berarti aku bisa menemukan Temari disini. Mungkin saja dia dan aku ditakdirkan untuk bersama di akhirat."

"Temari! Dimana kau! Temari!" teriakan Shikamaru berkumandang di tempat itu, sunyi, tidak ada yang menjawab teriakannya, hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tanpa wujud menegurnya.

"Tenanglah wahai manusia. Kau belum mati, kau berada di tempatku, istana peri salju."

Shikamaru terlonjak, dia berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, tapi kosong, tidak ada seorang pun disini kecuali dia, "Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu aku berada di istana peri salju? Kau jangan mempermainkanku."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, itu adalah kebenarannya. Sekarang lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik."

Shikamaru merasakan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Dia mencengkram erat pepohonan yang berwarna putih dan berkilauan bak kristal yang berada disebelahnya.

_Iris grey_ Shikamaru membulat. Dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya, sebuah bangunan besar nan megah berwarna putih yang seperti terbuat dari es padat naik perlahan-lahan ke permukaan.

Shikamaru terjatuh di atas tumpukkan salju ketika bangunan yang menyerupai istana itu menapak di hamparan salju. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menangkap kelap-kelip cahaya berwarna putih yang menyerupai kunang-kunang terbang menuju ke arahnya.

**Plip...**

Cahaya putih itu menghilang dan dihadapannya sekarang melayang beberapa makhluk mungil yang kalau dia sering lihat di TV itu adalah sosok peri. Shikamaru mengucek-ngucek matanya, dia tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

"Ketahuilah wahai manusia, kami adalah para peri salju. Apa kau manusia yang bernama Shikamaru?"

"He? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Shikamaru keheranan.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah ratu peri salju."

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya, membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Ratu peri salju," ujarnya dengan nada yang tidak yakin.

"Iya, dan mereka ini adalah para peri salju. Kami adalah penjaga negeri salju dan istana salju beserta penghuni istana," jelas sang ratu sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, dia malah berpikir mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi gila dan menimbulkan halusinasi yang biasa disebut _fatamorgana_. Dia mencubit pipinya dengan sekuat-kuatnya dan hasilnya dia pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa sakit ya? Padahal semua ini hanya mimpi," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah.

Para peri salju itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang seperti orang linglung, "Wahai manusia, kami nyata, kami sengaja membawa jiwamu kesini..."

"Tu-tunggu, jiwa maksudmu? Berarti..."

"Iya, tubuhmu masih berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Gila, semua ini gila! Sepertinya aku memang sudah menjadi gila!" Shikamaru berkata setengah berteriak sambil menjambak ikatan rambutnya.

"Kau tidak gila, lihat ini."

Dari jari-jemari kecil sang ratu peri keluarlah sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan, membuat Shikamaru harus menutup matanya.

"Bukalah matamu dan perhatikan baik-baik."

Shikamaru menurut. Sekarang dihadapannya terbentang sebuah layar putih bak bioskop yang sangat besar. Samar-samar dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang seperti dia kenal sedang terbaring lemah dengan menggunakan bantuan tabung _oksigen_ dan _infus_. Nafasnya tercekat ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

"I-itu aku," Shikamaru berkata dengan suara gemetar, bagaimana bisa?

"Iya, sekarang lihat dan dengar percakapan 2 manusia itu."

'_Itu kan Gaara dan Kankuro.'_

"Ini tidak mungkin, kenapa dia bisa sampai koma mendadak seperti ini," dilihatnya Kankuro mondar-mandir di hadapan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah _nii-san_, sebaiknya kau tenang," tampak si bungsu berambut merah berusaha menenangkan Kankuro yang terus-terusan meracau.

"Kenapa semua ini menjadi sulit," Kankuro pun terduduk lesu di sofa dan langsung diikuti oleh Gaara.

**Tap...tap...tap...**

**Ceklek...**

"Shikamaru, apa yang terjadi padamu?" dilihatnya sang ibunda tercinta berlari sambil menangis menuju dirinya.

'_Ayah dan Ibu.'_

"Gaara, Kankuro, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru," ayahnya bertanya dengan cemas.

"Dokter mem_vonis_ dia koma, tapi sebenarnya dokter sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa penyebab Shikamaru koma," jelas Gaara dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!" sang ibu mulai berteriak dengan histeris.

"Istriku tenanglah, ini rumah sakit."

Layar putih itu pun menghilang, berubah menjadi kabut putih yang tipis.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ja-jadi semua ini nyata?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan kebingungan tingkat akut.

"Iya."

"Lalu apa maksud kalian membawaku kesini?"

"Apa kau kenal dengan gadis manusia yang bernama Temari?"

"Temari? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentang dia?" Shikamaru langsung terlonjak ketika nama kekasihnya itu disebut.

"Ketahuilah...," ucapan ratu peri salju terhenti ketika tiba-tiba pintu kediamannya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Pa-pangeran Sasuke," ratu peri salju berujar dengan nada tercekat.

_Iris grey_ Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling tempat kediaman ratu peri salju. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah bangunan putih yang dia kenali sebagai istana para peri salju. Dia sedikit heran karena para peri salju jarang memperlihatkan istana mereka ke permukaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya datar.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa yang mulia pangeran," sang ratu menjawab dengan gugup, dia berharap sang pangeran tidak menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan istanamu?"

"I-itu karena, karena kami ingin membersihkannya saja."

"Kau berdusta."

"Tidak yang mulia pangeran, saya tidak berani."

"Ingat, kalau seandainya kau melakukan hal yang menentang keinginanku, maka jangan harap kalian akan selamat," ancam Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada ratu peri salju.

"I-iya yang mulia."

Shikamaru heran dengan pemuda itu, dia sama sekali tidak melihat dirinya. Apa karena dia hanya berupa roh? Jadi dia sekarang sama dengan hantu, tidak bisa dilihat dan dipegang, tapi kenapa para peri salju itu bisa melihatnya?

"Aku ingin kalian menceritakan kisah hidup gadis manusia yang bernama Temari, gadis yang kubawa tadi."

'_Temari? Yang dia bawa? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Baik yang mulia. Sabaku no Temari atau biasa disapa Temari adalah putri sulung dari pasangan Sabaku Kazekage dan Sabaku Karura. Dia adalah kakak perempuan dari Sabaku no Kankuro dan Sabaku no Gaara. Dia..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar yang itu. Jelaskan siapa Shikamaru?" potong Sasuke cepat, membuat Shikamaru heran karena pemuda ini kenal dengannya padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

Ratu peri salju terkejut, "Ba-bagaimana yang mulia pangeran bisa tahu nama itu?"

"Temari yang menyebutkannya," sahut Sasuke datar, membuat Shikamaru semakin keheranan, apa hubungan pemuda ini dengan Temari? Kenapa dia seperti terlihat sangat mengenal kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru adalah kekasih Temari sekaligus calon tunangannya. Shikamaru berasal dari keluarga yang bermarga Nara..."

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya," lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong dengan tidak sabaran.

"Dia memiliki tinggi 170, rambut berwarna hitam dan sering diikatnya tinggi, warna matanya hitam, berkulit putih dan memakai anting di kedua telinganya."

"Tunjukkan rupanya."

"Ini yang mulia pangeran," lalu pohon berwarna putih bak kristal yang ada di sebelah Shikamaru membentuk tubuh manusia yang membuat Shikamaru tercekat.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Sasuke datar sambil menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat para peri salju tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ratu peri salju ketika melihat sosok Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Meminta penjelasan darinya."

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Temari? Kenapa dia ingin mengetahui siapa aku?" Shikamaru berkata dengan gusar. Ada yang tidak beres pikirnya.

"Tenanglah dulu, sebaiknya kau masuklah dulu ke istanaku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi..."

"Tenanglah, percayakan semuanya padaku. Ayo, ikuti kami."

Shikamaru terpukau dengan desain istana putih tersebut, berkilauan dan sangat indah. Semua perabotannya berwarna putih dan seperti terbuat dari kristal es dan salju. Lantainya terbuat dari es padat yang bening, membuatnya bisa melihat pantulan dirinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan yang sangat besar, mungkin cukup untuk menampung puluhan ribu manusia pikir Shikamaru, bahkan lebih. Di tempat inilah singgasana sang ratu peri berada. Singgasana itu begitu indah, terbuat dari kristal es yang memancarkan cahaya putih keperak-perakan dan di kedua sisinya terdapat sayap berwarna putih berkilauan.

Ketika sang ratu peri salju duduk di singgasananya, tubuhnya membesar, menyerupai bentuk manusia. Dia mengenakan gaun putih yang panjangnya sampai menyapu lantai dan berlengan panjang, gaunnya sangat berkilauan terkena sinar lampu, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai sebatas punggung, di bagian tengah rambutnya terdapat perhiasan berwarna putih yang menjuntai hingga ke dahinya. Ratu itu memiliki _iris _mata yang semerah batu_ ruby_ dan sepasang sayap berwarna putih berkilauan menempel sempurna di punggungnya.

Setelah sang ratu berubah, sekarang giliran para peri salju lainnya. Ternyata para peri salju itu memiliki rupa yang serupa dan penampilan yang sama. Memakai gaun putih panjang sampai semata kaki dengan lengan sebatas siku, berambut hitam lurus sampai pundak, memiliki mata yang berwarna hitam dan sepasang sayap putih yang berkilauan.

"Wahai manusia, inilah wujud asli kami. Kami bisa kembali ke wujud ini bila berada di istana ini dan kekuatan kami akan semakin meningkat."

"Oh," Shikamaru ber'oh'ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sekarang otak jeniusnya benar-benarnya seakan mau pecah, semua kejadian ini begitu mustahil tapi nyata.

"Oh iya, kenapa pemuda tadi tidak bisa melihatku?"

"Karena kau hanya berupa roh."

"Tapi kalian bisa melihatku."

"Itu karena kami yang menarikmu kesini, kami memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan para penghuni istana, tapi karena kami adalah penjaga jadi kami tidak berani menentang mereka."

"Oh," Shikamaru kembali ber'oh'ria. Meski dia sudah mengakui semua ini nyata, tapi masih sulit baginya untuk mempercayai semua ini, "Sekarang tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi," lanjutnya sambil berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Baiklah, dulu di negeri salju pernah ada seorang gadis dari alam manusia yang tertarik tanpa sengaja. Dia ditemukan oleh Madara, pangeran mahkota negeri salju, kakak dari raja Fukagu yang ketika itu masih berada dalam kandungan sang ibunda. Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Tsunade itu ketika ditemukan tubuhnya dalam keadaan membeku. Lalu pangeran Madara pun menemui kami, dari situlah awal mula munculnya pil penghangat. Tsunade pun bisa bertahan hidup di negeri salju, mereka akhirnya menikah, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, Tsunade meninggal dalam keadaan seluruh organ tubuhnya membeku. Pangeran Madara sangat sedih, beliau pun mengurung dirinya di kamar sampai ajal menjemputnya," ratu peri salju mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Kisah ini menjadi kisah yang terkenal di negeri salju, pangeran Madara selalu mengatakan kalau manusia itu sangat hangat dan nyaman. Nah, inilah yang membuat pangeran Sasuke menjadi ingin memiliki seorang istri manusia. Dia ingin melihat dan merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh manusia," lanjutnya dengan pelan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pangeran Sasuke menarik kekasihmu secara paksa ke negeri salju untuk dijadikannya istri."

"Jadi, pemuda tadi... kenapa? Kenapa harus Temari?"

"Karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang akan ditarik oleh ilmunya itu. Setahun yang lalu pangeran Sasuke meminta kami untuk menarik seorang gadis manusia, kalau kami yang melakukannya, dia bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis manusia dalam sekejab, seperti yang kami lakukan padamu. Tapi kami tidak mau dan akhirnya dia malah menghancurkan tempat ini, beruntung istana ini berada di bawah permukaan. Lalu selama berbulan-bulan dia mengembangkan ilmunya itu dan akhirnya berhasil dan mengenai sasaran, yaitu mendapatkan seorang gadis manusia dan gadis itu adalah pacarmu."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Tapi kenapa kalian hanya menarik rohku saja?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat sang ratu dan para peri salju terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Kami juga tadi telah menyalurkan hawa panas pada rohmu agar tidak kedinginan dan membuatmu mengerti bahasa kami."

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, "Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku," protesnya, dia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka.

Setelah sepersekian menit terdiam, akhirnya sang ratu buka suara, "Karena roh bisa bertahan lebih lama daripada jasmani, karena roh tidak memerlukan makan dan minum."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tsunade meninggal dalam keadaan organ tubuhnya membeku karena dia memakan makanan dan meminum minuman negeri salju jadi hal serupa akan terjadi pada kekasihmu."

"Apa? Itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya."

"Tenanglah dulu, sekarang dia belum memakan atau memimumnya, jadi sekarang dia masih aman."

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega, "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sebentar dulu," sang ratu salju memejamkan matanya membuat Shikamaru heran, ketika dia ingin memanggil sang ratu, seorang peri salju menyuruhnya untuk diam, Shikamaru pun manut meski hatinya dongkol, kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan Temari pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari duduk termangu di atas tempat tidur, pikirannya kalut. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima semua kejadian aneh ini.

**Greeek...**

Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, ia menatap tajam pada sosok yang akan masuk itu, ia takut sosok itu adalah Sasuke, tapi ternyata sosok itu adalah.

"Shikamaru?" Temari sedikit tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan ternyata benar itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Temari sambil memeluk erat pemuda yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya itu, membuat sang pemuda sedikit tersentak, rasa hangat menjalari tubuh dinginnya.

"Syukurlah kau ada disini. Aku bahagia, akhirnya kau bisa menemukanku. Terima kasih, aku sangat ketakutan disini. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak, kita tetap disini," sahut Shikamaru datar sambil membalas pelukan Temari.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang gadis keheranan, dia membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang sang kekasih yang tubuhnya terasa sedikit dingin.

Shikamaru terdiam untuk sesaat, seperti mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Temari, "Ini tempat tinggal kita," jawabnya pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Temari mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting kita masih bisa bersama," ujar Shikamaru sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari yang tergerai sampai sebatas bahu itu.

"Iya, tapi dimana sebenarnya kita sekarang berada?"

"Sudahlah, jangan ungkit tentang dimana kita sekarang berada."

"Baiklah, asalkan kau tetap disampingku, aku rela," meski Temari heran, tapi tidak apalah menurutnya, yang penting dia disini bersama Shikamaru.

"Shika...," panggil Temari pelan.

"Hn."

"Kau terlihat lain dari biasanya," Temari mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang heran dengan sifat Shikamaru, seperti bukan dirinya. Kekasihnya itu sekarang terlihat serius dan dingin tidak pemalas seperti biasanya.

"Maksudmu?" Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Temari khawatir kalau sang kekasih akan marah lagi.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu kau lagi. Aku minta maaf ya," ujar Temari lembut sambil kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Shikamaru bertanya heran.

"Apa kau tidak ingat?" kali ini Temari yang keheranan, dia menatap wajah kaku Shikamaru lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku minta maaf karena kabur darimu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang dewasa," lanjut Temari sambil mencium pipi kanan Shikamaru membuat sang pemuda terdiam dan terkejut, tapi Temari tidak sempat melihat ekspresi sang kekasih yang seperti baru mendapat ciuman dari wanita itu karena dia sudah duluan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tubuhmu sangat dingin? Kau sakit?" Temari mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memegang dahi sang kekasih, tapi tangannya langsung ditepis lembut oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak, mungkin pengaruh cuaca," sahutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, Shika...," panggil Temari pelan sambil terus menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu, aku sangat takut padanya," raut Shikamaru seketika berubah menjadi kesal, membuat Temari heran.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan dia. Lagian ada aku disampingmu," sahut Shikamaru ketus, sedikit membuat Temari terkejut.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tadi kan sudah ku bilang jangan membicarakan dia lagi," nada Shikamaru sedikit meninggi, membuat Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera meraih pundak Temari dan menariknya kembali kepelukannya, "Maafkan aku, nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya," ujarnya pelan dan Temari mengangguk perlahan di pelukannya.

"Oh iya, mana Gaara dan Kankuro? Apa mereka ikut bersamamu?"

'_Gaara dan Kankuro? __Siapa mereka?'_

"Shikamaru? Kau melamun? Shikamaru?"

"Eh? Mereka tidak ikut, mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Aku rindu mereka. Antarkan aku menemui mereka ya," rengek Temari manja sambil melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan erat Shikamaru.

"Nanti saja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, nanti kita akan menemui mereka sambil kita berkeliling tempat ini."

"Baiklah, tapi temani aku tidur. Aku takut nanti Sasuke akan masuk kesini," lagi-lagi Temari menangkap raut kekesalan dari wajah Shikamaru, ketika sang gadis ingin bertanya, Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menarik pelan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Temari tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang berbaring disebelahnya, setelah dia merasa aman, dia pun memejamkan matanya.

Setelah merasa sang gadis sudah terlelap, perlahan tubuh Shikamaru diselimuti oleh butiran-butiran salju dan ketika butiran-butiran salju itu menghilang, sekarang sosok itu bukanlah Shikamaru melainkan Sasuke.

Sasuke meniup puncak kepala Temari, dia berniat menghapus semua memorinya ketika berada didunia, termasuk memori sang gadis tentang kekasihnya, Gaara dan Kankuro yang tidak dia kenal. Setelah selesai menghapus semua memori Temari, Sasuke membelai pipi Temari dengan lembut setelah terlebih dahulu membekukan tangannya, akibat hawa dingin yang berasal dari jemari Sasuke, Temari tersentak dan langsung terbangun.

_Iris jade green_ Temari melotot ketika mengetahui Shikamaru tidak ada disampingnya, melainkan Sasuke.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Mana Shikamaru? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Katakan!" bentak Temari tercekat.

"Kenapa kau masih ingat Shikamaru?" Sasuke heran, apa yang salah pikirnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengannya, dia itu kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai. Sekarang katakan dimana dia?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, dia segera turun dari ranjang dan berlalu keluar.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi! Cepat beritahu kau apakan Shikamaru!" teriak Temari sambil mengejar sosok Sasuke, tapi terlambat, pintu es itu sudah kembali menutup, tidak membiarkannya keluar dari sana. Temari menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukul-mukul pintu es itu agar segera terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata begitu ya," mata sang ratu peri salju kembali terbuka, menampilkan _iris ruby_nya.

"Ada apa ratu?" tanya Shikamaru tidak sabaran, dia sudah kesal karena disuruh menunggu begitu lama.

"Tadi pangeran Sasuke menyamar menjadi dirimu."

"He? Menyamar menjadi aku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu mudah baginya, ternyata itu alasan dia ingin mengetahui rupa dan ciri-cirimu."

"Licik sekali," geram Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Tadi pangeran Sasuke juga berusaha menghapus semua memori Temari tentang kehidupannya di dunia."

Shikamaru tercekat, "Apa? Jadi Temari akan melupakan..."

"Tenang saja, dia memang sudah kehilangan memorinya ketika dia berada di dunia, tapi dia sudah kubuat agar tidak menghilangkan memorinya tentang dirimu."

Shikamaru menarik bernafas lega, "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin secepatnya membawa Temari pulang."

"Iya, kau pasti akan bisa membawa kekasihmu itu pergi dari sini," ujar sang ratu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

Gimana? panjang enggak?  
Aku ngetiknya ampe pegel-pegel...(kaga nanya.)  
Aku enggak tahu ya, kenapa setiap ngetik selalu panjang-panjang...(mungkin ingin secepatnya nyelesain cerita ya,,,) (nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri...)  
Semoga kalian terhibur ya,,,

Thanks to:

Gui gui, Takana Nara, Putri Suna, NHL-chan, Ericka, Emma ShiKaTeMa, shika lovers, Yue Heartphilia, Naoki, Itazakina, Mahou Akai Ito, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Black Lively, SasuTema, Kagome Sabaku, Tsukiho Kouki, Hello Kitty cute, Simba chan, Gillian Chung-re re, Mona Rukisa-chan, Aoki Kotomi, Kawamaru Shin.

Makasih banyak ya udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR fic. ku yang gaje ini...  
Maaf juga aku enggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu...  
Makasih, aku enggak nyangka banget kalau kalian suka ma ceritaku...  
Karena kalian aku bisa semangat untuk cepet-cepet nyelesain cerita ini...

Gimana semakin gaje ya?  
Maaf ya,,,,  
Hahaha...

Fiuh!  
Seneng deh akhirnya chapter 4 nya selesai juga...  
Maaf ya aku apdetnya lama banget...  
Maklum lagi sibuk. (lagi sibuk apa malas?) hehehe,, sedikit... (ngomong sendiri, nanya sendiri, jawab sendiri...)  
Oh iya,,, gomen bila banyak kesalahan dan kurang (sangat) memuaskan tapi saya tetep mengharapkan kalian masih mau RnR,,,,

Hohoho!  
RnR Please...  
C.U next chapter...

: )


End file.
